Don't (Phanfiction)
by redlipsandcoffee
Summary: A story of a hidden love towards Dan that Phil tries to deny, when being afraid of losing his one and only true friend.


Another year, another life begins.

Last year was just horrible I just don't want to remember anything about it, I want to move on, and this time I will start well.

So yeah that was how I thought when I entered this new high school, I was so so nervous I could not sleep the night before. I needed to open myself to a new life, new friends. Last year was like if I did not existed, I don't know what "having a true friend" means, I mean, I lose them every time, and I don't know why, or how, they are simply not interested in me and go away from my life.

I don't want to be judged anymore; last year I was "the weird one" in all the ways that may possibly mean. I am talking to myself again but this time is written, I always do videos on Youtube and that is really fun for me, when it comes to making videos I just don't care about anything else than what includes me and my world. It all comes to happiness, and people like that, makes my life complete. I don't like to go outside because people are really mean out there and I hate to be invisible, I'm there, I'm someone, hello :c

So today I went to the high school from the town we moved to, finally. I was freaking out inside of myself, I expected so many things.. I had to calm myself down, "it's just a place full of creatures of your same species, nothing can go wrong Phil" I tried to convince myself. I really wanted to "fit in", but thinking about that makes me feel disgusted about myself, so I decided I didn't want to change, I wouldn't change, there must be some weirdo like me.. somewhere :S

I was designed to drawing class, I was not quite excited because I don't know how to draw at all.. My drawings are just not worthy to be seen, they turn into monsters if you keep them…

I saw an empty place next to a guy that was at the front, but the teacher stopped me with a smile and presented me to the rest of the class. Oh no how awkward that was. Oh no. Anyways I said my name, my age and that I had moved there recently. She told everyone to be nice with me and asked a guy if he could do a tour with me through the high school, everyone stared at us in a pervert way and I was a bit shocked, because where we come from people don't keep staring like that at, I mean, they are not as perverts as they are here like what were they thinking?! Oh no so much things to learn, not enough time..

Pj, the guy I met, showed me the hole high school and it was not awkward as I expected, I knew from a start that the whole building was beautiful because it was placed so far away from the civilization, I mean, there was nature in there heh, my high school was in front of a main street. I really like it here, and if I had to stay alone I think it would be fine, there are so many places to hide; but I think I can make friends with PJ. Then, at lunchtime he introduced me to his other friends, Dan and Chris. Actually they really made me feel comfortable, we developed a conversation and we shared our interests. They found out my intense love for lions. Chris was so funny and I found him hyperactive that day, or maybe he is like that, I don't really know. Dan had a weird addiction to llamas and placentas and I don't know how the hell we got to talk about that it just happened… my shyness was gone for one moment and I think I have found someone to bother with my presence. "It would be nice if you hanged out with us" said Pj, I nodded and smiled.

Second day of school, things were not as horrible as I expected. I learned that most girls make groups and one of them was the fashion club, which was really funny because they told me I was looking nice that day, and after a while they said the same to Dan. Also while I was passing by I noticed they were shouting to a girl because her shoes were not matching. I laughed at the distance; Dan said "that's why I don't have a girlfriend yet" "I think". For literature, I sit next to Dan; the teacher was nice and told us to write a fictional story. Most of them were awesome stories but Dan's was the best, haha. From what he read I found out he liked Pokémon. Oh my god, this guy is now truly my friend. I told him I had a lot of Pokémon games at home and he got all excited and begged me to let him go to my house. I agreed as I thought it was a good idea. "I won't be alone today" I thought.

So the bell rang and it was time to go home. I asked Dan if Pj and Chris were coming and we searched them quickly but they were gone already. Dan said they had some relationship issues and he giggled. I .. I'm confused (?

So he went to my home as he told me he lived really near to where I lived, and that was exciting, I could visit him when I wanted :D .. if I'm not bothering him. He said my mom was really nice with him. "She is always very nice" I told him. I guided him to the living room where I showed him all my games and he started jumping up and down, he looked like if he was fangirling or something. My mom had to go shopping and we went to my room where I had this big tv and we played until 8 pm I think. Such a nice day. Then he walked home. He said he would be doing this oftenly, I smiled.


End file.
